Instinct
by Cyri's Alter Ego
Summary: A PMD1 fanfic. What does Absol have to say about why he came to the Frosty Forest? Oneshot.


I am the disaster Pokemon. I bring tales of great trouble to humans and Pokemon alike. They fear me - no, they fear the death and destruction that I promise.

My job has never been easy. But in recent times... it has been even more so. I appear where nature sows the most tragedy. Sometimes I even fear that I may be too late. Never have I seen natural disasters on this scale.

I softly tread the snowy path that leads to the Frosty Forest, my white-furred head bent against the harsh blizzards that blow in this area. My paw prints are covered almost instantly by the fresh layer of snow that is falling so thickly. But I am worried. Although the conditions _seem _so bitter... the climate has warmed considerably in recent times.

Hardly any Pokemon have ever come here before. I believe that I am all alone. But... wait. What is that sound. Pokemon...?

I stop, turning. Slowly retracing my steps, I see two Pokemon. A Torchic and a Mudkip. My eyes widen. That Mudkip... there is something about it... but I cannot place my paw on it...

"Wh-what's that?" the Torchic gasped, its eyes fixed on me. My common sense catches up with me, and I immediately change direction and leap away.

That Mudkip... I can't seem to... I'm not sure... something...

Not looking where I am going, I crash into a snowdrift. I shake my head to clear it, but I notice something. The snow... droplets of water are starting to form on the snow. It is melting.

Putting the Torchic and Mudkip out of my mind, I swiftly spring towards the Frosty Forest and beyond the trees.

***

The blizzard is getting stronger. I can hardly see my paws in front of me. But I have come through Frosty Forest, and I have a mission. If I can just find...

But I can hear the sounds of battle up ahead. What is going on? What Pokemon could be battling? The only other Pokemon I met were... No. Surely not. Their puny size... how could they possibly hope...?

"Please, Articuno, hear us out!" a tiny voice was saying desperately. I recognized the voice of the Torchic from before. "It isn't our fault that the snow started melting here. It's not just here. Natural calamities are taking place everywhere right now. The forest's frigid airflow would have been disturbed even if we hadn't come!"

This Torchic seems to know what he is talking about. But Articuno isn't a Pokemon that you can negotiate with.

"Is that all?" I heard the haughty voice of the legendary ice bird say. "You expect me to believe _that_!"

"Waaaaah!" the Torchic cries.

"Enough of your foolish talk! Prepare for your end!"

Now is the moment to intervene - I can sense it.

"Stop!" I growl, leaping into the Frosty Grotto. The chick and mud fish Pokemon are cowering under the menacing blue glare of Articuno - but as Articuno sees me, he takes several steps back in fear.

"A-Absol!"

I felt the usual flick of frustration that even mighty creatures like Articuno feel afraid of me. But I push it away and begin to speak.

"There is nothing false in what they said," I say calmly, facing the ice-type. "Calamities are indeed happening everywhere."

Articuno folds his wings. "Is that true?"

I nod. "Yes," I reply. "I have the ability to sense natural disasters. The calamities taking place now are of a special nature. I have never experienced such before."

"So, there are calamities besides this..." Articuno murmurs. I feel a small glow of satisfaction that Articuno does, in fact, respect me as much as he fears me. "Fine. I will choose to believe you. You may pass."

"Articuno!" the Torchic beams.

"However!" Articuno spreads his wings again.

"Waaah!" the Mudkip and Torchic flinch.

"You must try to prevent the natural disasters from spreading. I'm counting on you!" the bird warns, before he takes off.

I turn to the two small Pokemon.

"Phew! That was too close..." the Torchic gasps, flopping down on the frozen ground. I feel my twinge of irritation return, seeing the little fire type show signs of wanting to rest. "Thank you. You saved us."

But I'm not interested in niceties. "Rather than saying thanks, focus on stopping the calamities before they worsen. You are a Pokemon rescue team, I presume?"

The two nod.

"Yes..." I gaze at the steel-grey sky. "If the disasters are left unchecked, worse will befall us. My instinct warns me so."

The Mudkip groans. I look at him for a second, studying his features... what makes him so unusual?

"I sensed the terrible power of the natural calamities. Those senses brought me here," I continued, tearing my eyes away from the Mudkip. I make a swift decision. "I think... it will be best if we combined forces. I will join you."

The two Pokemon look stunned. "Huh? You will? Really?"

"Really," I nod, giving a small smile. "To put an end to the natural disasters, cooperation is vital. Let me lend you my powers."

The Torchic gives a sniff. "Thank you, Absol!"

I nod once, then turn away from them. I believe I have made the right decision. I have based my decision on instinct alone...

Yet, my instinct is usually accurate.


End file.
